


Runaways

by lasihiutale



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, and Octavia's twin, reader is Bellamy's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Murphy tries to kill your brother, Bellamy. Then you drop the bomb.





	Runaways

“Murphy, please. Let my brother go.” you had raised your hands to show you meant no harm to him.

Murphy’s eyes narrowed at you and he yanked the rope which had Bellamy on the other side in a warning manner.

“Step away Y/N.” he spat at you and turned his gaze to inspect Bellamy. “Your brother needs a lesson.”

“And you’re going to teach him a lesson by killing him?” you asked, shaking your head at Murphy. “Killing someone is never a way out, killing. John-”

“_Don’t call me John, Blake_.”

“…I love you.”

Silence reappeared, as you and Murphy stared at each other, with you blankly staring at the ground.

“But I love my brother too. If you let my brother go, I’m- I’m coming with you. We could escape together.”

“Y/N, no. You are not going to leave with this maniac”, your brother growled but you shook your head at him.

“I’m sorry Bell, but I love him. I have loved him ever since I first met him at Pike’s lessons, after all, he was the only one who kept me awake there.”

Silence again, with Bellamy looking at you like you had just confessed something much worse, but Murphy just huffed with a burst of stifled laughter.

“Ooohhh, that’s why you had those pretty eyes on me all the time…” Murphy snickered and turned his eyes on Bellamy once again. “It’s your lucky day, “King”, your precious sister has eyes for me and is not a grounder-pounder like her twin, and I like her too so… we’re just gonna need a distraction. Open the door, Y/N, and get ready to run.”


End file.
